In a typical inkjet recording or printing system, ink droplets are ejected from a nozzle at high speed towards a recording element or medium to produce an image on the medium. The ink droplets, or recording liquid, generally comprise a recording agent, such as a dye or pigment, and a large amount of solvent. The solvent, or carrier liquid, typically is made up of water, an organic material such as a monohydric alcohol or a polyhydric alcohol or a mixed solvent of water and other water miscible solvents such as a monohydric alcohol or a polyhydric alcohol.
The recording elements typically comprise a support or a support material having on at least one surface thereof an ink-receiving or image-forming layer. The elements include those intended for reflection viewing, which usually have an opaque support, and those intended for viewing by transmitted light, which usually have a transparent support.
While a wide variety of different types of image-recording elements for use with inkjet ink devices have been proposed heretofore, there are many unsolved problems in the art and many deficiencies in the known products which have severely limited their commercial usefulness. The requirements for an image-recording medium or element for ink-jet recording are very demanding.
It is well known that in order to achieve and maintain photographic-quality images on such an image-recording element, the recording element must:
Be readily wetted so there is no puddling, i.e. coalescence of adjacent ink dots, which leads to nonuniform density. PA1 Exhibit no image bleeding. PA1 Exhibit the ability to absorb high concentrations of ink and dry quickly to avoid elements blocking together when stacked against subsequent prints or other surfaces. PA1 Provide a high level of gloss and be sufficiently insoluble in typical ink solvents to avoid development of differential gloss. PA1 Exhibit no discontinuities or defects due to interactions between the support and/or layer(s), such as cracking, repellencies, comb lines and the like. PA1 Not allow unabsorbed dyes to aggregate at the free surface causing dye crystallization, which results in bloom or bronzing effects in the imaged areas. PA1 Be optimized for image fastness to avoid fade from contact with radiation by daylight, tungsten light, or fluorescent light. PA1 the base layer comprises comprises gelatin and a material selected from the group consisting of carboxymethyl cellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinylalcohol, hydroxyethyl cellulose and mixtures thereof; and PA1 the top layer comprises a material selected from the group consisting of an acrylic acid-diallyldimethylammonium chloride-hydroxypropyl acrylic copolymer and acrylic acid-diallyldimethylammonium chloride polymer.